Doctor Who: Phantom of the Opera
by Briarheart02
Summary: SCRIPT FORMAT. On the night of the 25th anniversary of the world-famous musical "The Phantom of the Opera," a stagehand commits an oddly timed and completely unexpected suicide and then the lead actress goes missing. When the task of finding the actress falls upon the shoulders of the Doctor and Peri, they find an old enemy is behind it all.
1. Part One

**_Scene 1_**

 _As the final rehearsal is being done we see a stagehand checking the ropes on the catwalk. Something moves and we hear a clanking noise._

 **Fox** : Who's there?

 **Performer:** Everything alright up there?

 **Fox:** Yeah, just thought I heard something.

 _Suddenly Fox starts gasping for air as if being choked_

 **Performer 2:** Are you sure you're alright up there Fox?

 _Fox doesn't answer. Everyone even the orchestra stops. There is a deathly silence. Suddenly there is a loud thud a's Fox's body hits the floor. Everybody screams._

* * *

 _ **Scene 2**_

 _We hear the TARDIS materialization noise as it fades into existence and the sounds of the city. The Doctor and Peri both step out._

 **Peri:** This isn't exactly Blackpool Doctor.

 **Doctor:** Obviously! No, this is London in the future, for you at least.

 **Peri:** What year?

 **Doctor:** 2011 by the looks of it. Come along, we shouldn't be in dark alleyways like this all night, it's not safe.

 _We hear the Doctor and Peri walking._

 **Doctor:** Royal Albert Hall!

 **Peri:** The Phantom of the Opera? What's that Doctor?

 **Doctor:** What's the Phantom of the Opera?! Right, that settles it, Blackpool will have to wait!

* * *

 _ **Scene 3:**_

 _The Doctor and Peri are now in the Gallery._

 **Doctor:** Royal Albert Hall Peri, isn't it wonderful?

 **Peri:** It just seems like another fancy theatre.

 **Doctor:** Just another fancy theatre? Just another fancy theatre! I'll have you know Peri that in history there hasn't been another theatre quite like the one we're standing in!

 **Peri:** Sorry Doctor, it just doesn't really interest me.

 _We hear fast footsteps_

 **Ramin:** I'm sorry to bother the two of you, but you haven't seen a woman wandering around here about five and a half feet tall with blonde hair.

 **Doctor:** My dear boy you'll have to be a bit more specific than that!

 **Peri:** I'm sorry about my friend here, may I ask why you are looking for this woman?

 **Ramin:** I'm the actor who plays the Phantom and she plays Christine, she's been missing for about half an hour and we only have two hours before the show begins!

 **Doctor:** Oh dear. We'll keep an eye out for her.

 **Ramin:** She might be in costume. Oh, and she might be crying.

 **Peri:** Why would she be crying?

 **Ramin:** An old friend who worked here as a Stagehand committed suicide just above the stage where we were rehearsing.

 **Peri:** Oh, I'm so sorry.

 **Ramin:** It's alright, the entire cast and crew have decided to grieve for him after the show. I'm sorry I can't stay, but I have to get ready for the performance. Let one of the employees know if you find her.

 _Ramin runs off._

 **Doctor:** Very odd.

 **Peri:** What is it, Doctor?

 **Doctor:** A stagehand commits an unexpected suicide and now the lead actress goes missing. There's something wrong here Peri, and I haven't the faintest idea what it is…

 **Peri:** I'm sure it's just a coincidence Doctor.

 **Doctor:** I think we should look for that woman, we'll cover more ground if we split up.

 **Peri:** *sighs* Yes Doctor….

 _The Two of them walk away from each other._

* * *

 _ **Scene 4:**_

 _The Doctor looks around the outside of Royal Albert Hall._

 **Doctor:** It's a good thing I looked at the cast-list for this particular show around a century ago. Sierra! Sierra, are you there? Sierra! _*THUD*_ Oomf…

* * *

 _ **Scene 5**_

 _Meanwhile, Peri walks around the Gallery, then something grabs her attention, a voice._

 **Peri:** H-hello?

 **Siren Song:** _I am your angel of music._

 **Peri:** Who's there?

 **Siren Song:** _Come to the Angel of music._

 _Peri slowly walks toward the wall opposite and the voice gets louder. She presses her hand against the wall and disappears. The next thing we hear is an evil laugh._

 **END OF PART 1**


	2. Part Two

_**Scene 1**_

 _The Doctor moans and grunts._

 **Doctor:** Strapped to a wall, now this is definitely familiar.

 _The Doctor tests his restraints._

 **Doctor:** Funny, it's almost as if…

 **Virus:** As if the person who designed those restraints knew what technique you would use to try and get out them?

 **Doctor:** Exactly. Who are you anyway? Why don't you come out here and show yourself?

 **Virus:** How could you forget my voice? After all, I am…

 _Footsteps._

 **Virus:** Your son.

 **Doctor:** The Virus?

* * *

 _ **Scene 2:**_

 _Meanwhile, Peri is waking up as well in a holding cell._

 **Peri:** Oooh… my head…

 _Sierra is in the cell with Peri._

 **Sierra:** About time you woke up.

 **Peri:** What's going on?

 **Sierra:** I don't know, we're being held prisoner here by some creepy pale-faced man.

 **Peri:** Do you have any idea why?

 **Sierra:** I'm not sure, just that whoever this man needs us for something.

 **Peri:** Does this man ever check on us?

 **Sierra:** Every hour since I've been in here, he should stop by again in about 15 minutes.

* * *

 _ **Scene 3:**_

 _The Doctor is still in his restraints, the Virus moves over to him._

 **Doctor:** Am I right in assuming that you are behind the disappearance of Ms. Boggess?

 **Virus:** The woman who was going to play Christine?

 **Doctor:** Correct.

 **Virus:** Then yes, I also murdered the stagehand. Honestly, Doctor, I don't know why you choose to hang around this stupid species, they can't tell the difference between a murder and a suicide!

 **Doctor:** Well you should know! When you were created you should've received my memories!

 **Virus: "** Should have" being the keywords. I have most of your memories, but some of them remain… fuzzy.

 _Brief pause._

 **Virus:** Doctor, my apologies! I shouldn't keep you locked in place like that, after all, I do have your attention.

 _The Virus unlocks the restraints._

 **Doctor:** Thank you, now tell me, how did you survive our last meeting?

 **Virus:** Well, you know I am almost a Timelord. When you destroyed the Professor's lab, I was, as you know inside it. In a way I regenerated.

 **Doctor:** But you still slightly look like your other self!

 **Virus:** I said almost a Timelord. I may have your DNA, I may have been genetically engineered to be like you, but I am still not you nor am I a Timelord! The Regenerative process was only half done when it stopped. I am still dying! That's where your precious humans come in.

 **Doctor:** What do you mean?

 **Virus:** Before I left Calan I built a machine, a machine that would drain the life force of one being and transfer it to me.

 **Doctor:** No.

 **Virus:** I got the idea from one of your past adventures Doctor, Magnus Greel I think his name was. I converted the rest of Calan's population and I kept going, from one planet to the next for centuries, and now I'm here. You live up to your name Doctor, I live up to mine.

 **Doctor:** Virus! You don't understand! You can't prolong your life like this! You become more dependent on the machine as time goes on!

 **Virus:** You lie, Doctor! Once I have just a few more bodies I will be returned to life!

 **Doctor:** You're insane Virus! You can't do this, it won't work!

 **Virus:** Oh, but I think it will, now that I have your body too.

* * *

 _ **Scene 4:**_

 _Back with Peri and Sierra._

 **Peri:** This cell is fairly primitive, I wonder if…

 **Sierra:** If what?

 _Footsteps_

 **Peri:** AHA! There's a keyhole, Sierra do you have a bobby pin?

 **Sierra:** Yeah, why?

 **Peri:** Because I'm going to try and pick the lock.

 _Sierra hands Peri the pin. Peri fiddles with the lock for a moment and successfully opens it._

 **Peri:** Open sesame!

* * *

 _ **Scene 5:**_

 _The Virus locks the Doctor's restraints back into place._

 **Virus:** I'm sorry I can't stick around for a bit longer Doctor but I need to use Ms. Boggess' body. Ta-ta, for now, my dear father!

 _The Virus walks away_

 **Sierra:** Where are we going?

 **Peri:** Shush

 _The Virus is humming._

 **Peri:** Over here, quick!

 _The humming grows louder as the Virus walks past them._

 **Sierra:** He's going to check on us, we'd better find a way out of here fast.

 **Peri:** Let's go the way he came, maybe we can find out about this guy.

 _Peri goes on before Sierra can object. Sierra sighs._

* * *

 _ **Scene 6:**_

 _The Doctor is singing a weird version of the Bottles of Beer on the wall song._

 **Doctor:** 87 Cyberman heads on the wall! 87 Cybermen Heads! Take one down, pass it around, 86 Cyberman heads on the wall! 86 Cyberman heads on the wall! 86 Cyberman head-

 _Peri and Sierra stumble in._

 **Peri:** Doctor!

 **Doctor:** Peri! Would you mind getting me out of these restraints?

 **Peri:** Of course.

 _Peri removes the restraints._

 **Doctor:** Thank you. Tell me, how did you get captured?

 **Peri:** There was a soothing voice. It said it was the Angel of Music, then, I ended up in a cell a few corridors down.

 **Doctor:** Extraordinary, some sort of Siren song. How fascinating, well we can't have the Virus converting your planet into energy, can we?

 **Sierra:** I'm sorry, what?

 **Doctor:** The pale-faced man.

 _The Doctor walks over to some machinery and switches it on._

 **Peri:** What are you doing?

 **Doctor:** Pulling up a map of the ship we're on. Aha, there's the exit, it's just outside this room. Peri, take Ms. Boggess back to the hall, I'll be with you in a moment.

 **Peri:** Yes Doctor.

 _Peri leaves._

 **Doctor:** I just need to set this ship on a permanent course to the sun and… there!

 _Footsteps as the Doctor runs away and back into Royal Albert Hall._

 **Sierra:** I don't understand how we can just pass through a wall like that!

 **Doctor:** The doorway acts as a portal! How fascinating! The ship itself is probably miles away!

 **Peri:** How does that work?

 **Doctor:** It's an idea that Timelords experimented with, they never perfected it though.

 **Peri:** Why not?

 **Doctor:** They didn't have the time. Anyways, I need to go back to the TARDIS, Ms. Boggess, you have a show to put on, Peri, find a couple of seats and save one for me. I'll be back in a minute.

* * *

 _ **Scene 7:**_

 _The Doctor enters the TARDIS and clicks a few buttons and opens the scanner._

 **Virus:** You and I both miscalculated Doctor. Like father, like son I suppose.

 **Doctor:** What do you mean?

 **Virus:** I am restored Doctor, I thought I would need your body, but I didn't, I also have an escape pod.

 **Doctor:** Of course! Why didn't I consider-

 **Virus:** Because we never do. Goodbye Doctor, Father…

 _Scanner closes. The Doctor hits the TARDIS console in anger, the doors open and he walks out. He finds Peri waiting by the doors._

 **Peri:** Why did you go so suddenly?

 **Doctor:** I wanted to make sure The Virus was gone… I didn't consider the fact that he may have had an escape pod. He's out there Peri, and still a threat.

 _There is a small pause._

 **Peri:** Well, he won't be back here for a while, come on, let's go in and enjoy the Phantom of the Opera.

 **Doctor:** Yes… yes, let's go…

 _The Doctor and Peri walk inside._

 **THE END.**


End file.
